


Late Night Calls

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance, Singing, Your city gave me asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Wilbur has had feelings for George for ages now, and he'd almost accepted that it was unrequited. However, a late night call, including George revealing he's listened to 'Your City Gave Me Asthma', leads to him serenading the other man. That late night call helps him realize it might not be so hopeless after all.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving this ship recently and also loved "Your City Gave Me Asthma". All the lyrics mentioned are from Wilbur's song "Losing Face" so credit to him for that.  
> Enjoy the fluff!

Late night calls with George were rare, mainly because their schedules didn't often link up. However, that day Wilbur had done a stream, which quickly exhausted him. Rather than going to sleep, he found himself checking discord and saw that George was online.

A couple of messages confirmed that George wasn't planning to stream with Quackity and Karl, who were often his late night companions.

Believe or not, George was the one who asked to call. "Hey, Wilbur," he greeted quietly.

"Gogy!" he replied in kind. "How are you? What's Gogy been up to?"

"Mm, not much. I recorded a video today with Dream and Sapnap. Oh, and then after that I listened to 'Your City Gave Me Asthma'." George said it so casually, as if it's just a normal thing for him to do. Truthfully, Wilbur is aware that a lot of his fellow content creators listen to his music, but it's normally the satirical songs like 'Your New Boyfriend'. But George had listened to his lesser-known and more personal work.

It felt almost exposing for him to have listened to those songs. Instead of making him uncomfortable, it filled him with a sense of intrigue and made him flattered. "Really?" Wilbur questioned, a smile beaming across his face. "Oh. Well, did you like it?"

"Yeah, of course," George scoffed. "All your music's amazing. You know that."

"You're feeding my ego, Gogy," he said. His heart felt warm. "But I guess I should ask: What's your favorite song from it?"

George hummed, pondering the question. Wilbur made no effort to rush him. The more thought put into it, the more genuine the answer. "I really liked… 'Losing Face'." 

"Interesting choice."

And a thought came to Wilbur's mind. He could play it for George. He could try to show him how to play it, but really he just wants to… sing for him.

It'd be cheesy for him to admit that he wants to serenade George, but he would've killed to have been there earlier when he was listening to his music. It just made him wonder. Did George sing along with the songs? Did he hum? Did he make the little noises at the beginning of 'Losing Face'? What did he look like when he listened to it? Did a smile find itself on his face, similar to the way that Wilbur always seems to smile when George talks to him?

And even deeper down, it was just because of the growing feelings he had for the man. "I can play it for you," Wilbur offered. 

"I could just play it on Spotify," George argued. "You don't have to." 

"Well, I could teach you." 

George paused, seeming to tap his fingers on his desk. "Okay… If you're so eager." His words were soft, but showed his excitement. The two of them both ignored the fact that George didn't have instruments nearby, and therefore had no reason to try to learn how to play it. 

Wilbur got his guitar quickly, sitting down before trying to remember the chords. He turned on his camera, looking at his reflection before biting his lip. "You should turn yours on… Your camera."

"But I don't…" George hesitated, but then he laughed. "You just wanna see me."

"Guilty as charged," Wilbur joked, laughing along with him. "But this is a private show, Gogy. I don't do this for just anyone."

He hoped George could understand the sincerity behind his words. He wanted George to understand that he was different, that he valued him in a different way that he valued most others. Normally, he would turn to the bit where he flirts with him, but somewhere along the way it had become genuine. And this whole thing, this whole discord call at night, guitar in his hands, was more intimate, more personal.

The sound of George's mouse clicking was heard, and his camera turned on. He took in his appearance for a moment, his slightly ruffled hair and his bright smile. "Looking good," Wilbur said, bringing his head down to look at his guitar.

"So I've heard."

And then Wilbur started playing the song, under the guise of showing him how to play it. He pointed out the chords and showed the way his fingers moved. Just to be certain.

" _ First and foremost, and let it be said, my dear. I was gonna wait for you…" _

Continuing through the song for a bit, there was a slight break in the lyrics, so he peeked his head up to look at George. The lighting in the man's room made his cheeks seem pink. Or maybe it wasn't the lighting, he wasn't sure. And as the lyrics continued, " _ Secondly, I know I haven't written much,"  _ he saw him mouth the words. 

He wished George would sing with him, but maybe he just wanted to hear him. George seemed enraptured, a focused look on his face. Wilbur blushed as well, feeling rather warm. He continued, feeling more confident. He didn't feel as silly, despite feeling like an open book. He had a feeling George understood what this all meant, understood how he felt. 

" _ Oh, what could've been. If you didn't go and fall in love, and ruin everything."  _

When that line came around, he heard George quietly sing it with him. He supposed that lyric stood out to him for some reason. From that point on, sometimes he could hear George sing some of the words with him. 

As the end was approaching, he felt oddly emotional. This song was rather old, but it did seem to share similar sentiments that he has now, considering his love for George.

" _ I don't care. Want you here. As long as you're happy, I don't care." _

And those words, those were the truth. It didn't matter if George never loved him back, or never understood his feelings. He wanted George in his life, whether that meant if he was doomed to remain his friend, or even if it meant he had to watch him fall in love with someone else.

When he finished, George clapped for him. "You popped off!" he exclaimed, and Wilbur couldn't help but laugh.

"You sang a little with me too, so  _ we  _ popped off."

"So humble," George joked. "If I were that talented, I'd show off all the time."

Wilbur weakly chuckled, because this was him showing off. Technically. It was really him trying to impress him. "I don't do that often," he replied, almost desperate to get the point across. He stared almost intently at him.

George smiled, looking down for a minute. Then he looked up and asked, "Does that make me special?" His voice sounded fond, and not really humorous. It didn't feel like he was just joking, or trying to play along with their usual bit. 

Wilbur gently laid his guitar down on the ground. "Yeah," he replied, looking back at him once it was out of his heads. "I must like you a lot."

"I don't sing along for just anyone," George responded. "I must like you a lot too."

Then it seemed that the two just stared at each other, silence filling the call. They thought about what that all just meant. It occured to Wilbur that maybe his feelings weren't as unrequited as he thought.

George enjoyed his singing. He wondered if maybe his heart was racing just as much as his. His eyes glanced down at the clock, exhaustion hitting him even more than before. The late hour made him feel bold, and he felt like being blunt. He didn't want to just continue flirting and being silent about his real feelings.

"I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'm going to head to bed in a moment. But I wanted to ask you something, George."

"Yeah? What's up?" 

When lockdown ends, you should come to Brighton again," Wilbur said. "We can have that cake date." He emphasized the word date. 

It brought him back to other good memories the two have shared. It seemed George was hit with the same wave of nostalgia.

"That sounds great."

"Perfect. Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Wilbur. Can you promise me something?"

Wilbur's eyes darted back to him, taking in his mischievous smile. He was suspicious, but didn't have the heart to deny him anything he wanted. That's practically why he serenaded him. "Of course."

"I want you to think of me, Wilbur."

He sat in stunned silence, and he heard the sound of George leaving the call. He was left with his thoughts.

That was an easy promise. He thought of him all the time, even when the current subject had nothing to do with him. He wondered if George thought about him just as much.

Although the future was very uncertain, he felt that there was a sense of understanding between them. He was hopeful that things would work out even better than imagined. And he was looking forward to that cake date, which had always seemed like a joke up until now.

As he turned off his computer for the night, he muttered to himself, "I'll always think of you." 


End file.
